Noche sin luna
by Drear
Summary: Tres niños deciden averiguar si unos rumores son ciertos. ¿Tú crees en los cuentos de fantasmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin me he decidido a colgar algo de Slender, el gran juego de terror que me ha tenido enganchado una temporada. Aquí la primera parte y espero tener preparada pronto la continuación.**

* * *

Había sido estúpida, muy estúpida por dejarse arrastrar hasta ese bosque. Ella no creía en monstruos ni cuentos de brujas, aunque como solo tenía nueve años le tenía un fuerte miedo a la noche y a lo que podía esconderse en ella. Pero incluso siendo una niña era lo suficientemente sensata como para no tenerle miedo a un rumor como el del fantasma que aparecía las noches sin luna en aquel bosque. "¿Fantasmas? ¡Menuda tontería!" Había dicho.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo en aquellos momentos?

-Vámonos de aquí, podemos meternos en un lío- susurró a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Tienes miedo, Laura?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida un chico rubio con gafas de su edad-. La que no creía en fantasmas…

-¡Y no creo!- saltó ella-. Pero aquí puede haber alguien, o podemos perdernos, nadie sabe dónde estamos. Vámonos, Carlos.

-Si quieres volver, puedes hacerlo tú sola. Yo quiero ver a ese "fantasma" del que Iván hablaba. Además, ya es aquí ¿no?

Miró al tercer niño que estaba con ellos, Iván, un chico moreno con ojeras y mirada triste. Parecía el más nervioso de los tres y no paraba de mirar con temor una valla metálica que estaba delante de ellos, como si estuviera a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Laura también miró la valla.

-¿Ahí dentro?- preguntó, el niño asintió lentamente-. Si hay una valla será por algo, no debemos pasar.

-Qué aburrida…- resopló Carlos acercándose, se detuvo justo al lado de la verja y miró al otro lado.

El bosque continuaba por allí perdiéndose en la oscuridad, no se veía otra cosa aparte de árboles. El chico se volvió hacia Iván, que se había quedado atrás.

-¿Dónde está ese fantasma del que tanto hablabas? Déjame adivinar: no existe. Solo querías llamar un poco la atención ¿verdad?

-No- Iván habló por primera vez negando con la cabeza, se notaba que estaba asustado-. Le vi allí dentro, en el bosque. No llegué a entrar, pero fue justo ahí…

Señaló un punto entre los árboles, los otros dos siguieron su dedo con la mirada y no vieron nada que llamase la atención.

-Lo que tú digas, pero el único fantasma aquí eres tú- rió Carlos.

-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Creía que era una rama o algo, pero cuando volví a mirar estaba más cerca! ¡Era un fantasma!

-Está bien, si lo dices así no tendré más remedio que creerte…- suspiró Carlos colocando su mano en el hombro de Iván.

El chico se tranquilizó solo un segundo, Carlos soltó una carcajada y agarró el colgante de Iván, de un tirón lo pasó por encima de su cabeza y salió corriendo con él en la mano. Laura lo miró con horror, sabía que ese colgante era un regalo muy preciado de la madre de Iván a su hijo poco antes de morir, así que no le sorprendió que el hico saliera corriendo detrás del ladrón hacia la valla. Allí cerca la alambrada se doblaba cerca del suelo y había un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por él. Carlos se arrodilló y, antes de que Iván pudiese impedírselo, pasó al otro lado gateando.

-¿Y ahora qué?- exclamó con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara al ver que el otro se había detenido-. ¿Te atreves a venir?

-No seas idiota, Carlos, vuelve aquí- pidió Laura, tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que aquello no iba a acabar bien.

-Que él no sea idiota- respondió el rubio-. Aquí no hay ningún fantasma, y se lo voy a demostrar.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque agitando el colgante de Iván en el aire, para que lo viera bien.

-Iván… Seguro que volverá enseguida…- empezó ella, pero el chico negó con la cabeza y se agachó para pasar por el agujero-. Eh ¡Espera!

Laura se alarmó, solo tenían dos linternas y las llevaban Carlos e Iván, si se iban ella se quedaría a oscuras en medio del bosque, aquel sentimiento incómodo en su interior creció. La niña siguió a su amigo por el agujero, y ambos se incorporaron al otro lado mirando a su alrededor.

-Se ha ido por allí- señaló la chica, Iván asintió y los dos empezaron a correr llamando a Carlos, sin obtener respuesta.

-La linterna… ¿por qué no vemos su linterna?- se preocupó Iván.

-No lo sé…- Laura se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza como advirtiéndola de que no se adentrara más en aquel lugar, que volviera ahora que aún podía…

Finalmente llegaron a un claro levemente iluminado por las estrellas, la hierba dejaba paso a tierra marrón que hacía sonar los pasos de los niños, pero se detuvieron de repente al descubrir una figura familiar tendida en el suelo, bocabajo con los ojos cerrados y una extraña expresión en la cara…

-¡Carlos!- exclamó Laura corriendo hacia el cuerpo.

El corazón se había acelerado aún más, ahora hasta era doloroso y sentía el latir en las sienes, haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a acudir a sus ojos y dejando un único pensamiento en su cabeza: Carlos estaba herido, o peor… Iván se había quedado atrás, sus brazos estaban cerrados sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo, como si intentara protegerse de algo, y sus pupilas temblaban contemplando el cuerpo en el suelo. La niña se arrodillo junto al cuerpo y lo volvió bocarriba, después comenzó a agitarlo por los hombros mientras repetía su nombre desesperadamente, pero una ruidosa carcajada la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida al observar que Carlos abría los ojos y la miraba burlonamente, no paraba de reírse.

-¡Increíble, ha sido increíble, seguro que pensabais que estaba muerto!- dijo el niño mientras se enderezaba, Laura aún estaba de rodillas sin terminar de asimilar lo que había pasado-. ¡Tendríais que ver vuestras caras! ¡Parece que habéis visto a un fantasma!- y soltó otra carcajada.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó entonces Laura, se levantó y le dio un fuerte empujón que casi le derriba-. ¡Te has pasado! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Creía que…!

-¿Que un fantasma me había matado?- completó él con otra sonrisa, la niña sintió el odio palpitarle en el pecho, aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero lo resumió todo en un solo movimiento: alzó la mano y le propinó un sonoro bofetón que hizo que se le cayeran las gafas.

Eso hizo que Carlos dejara de reírse. Entre sorprendido, dolorido, y humillado el chico recogió sus gafas y se las colocó de nuevo, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-No te enfades, solo ha sido una…- calló al ver que la niña hacía amago de volver a pegarle, se apresuró a cambiar de tema-. Bueno, creo que algo ha quedado claro: aquí no hay ningún fantasma.

Iván se había acercado a ellos, también le había costado recuperarse de la sorpresa y miraba a Carlos con especial odio.

-Mi colgante- exigió levantando la mano hacia él.

-Solo si admites que estabas equivocado- respondió Carlos.

-Dale el maldito colgante, Carlos- resopló la niña, se estaba impacientando.

Se había dado cuenta de su situación: estaban en medio de un bosque por donde nunca antes habían estado, de noche, y aunque recordaba la dirección por donde habían venido no podía recordar el camino exacto. ¿Y si no encontraban el agujero en la valla? Mientras lo pensaba, Carlos le daba a regañadientes el colgante a Iván, y los dos se volvieron hacia su alrededor.

-¿Hacia dónde está la salida?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Es que no recuerdas por dónde has venido?- Iván se estaba poniendo nervioso, no paraba de lanzar miradas asustadas a la oscuridad como si algo pudiera salir de repente de ella.

-¿Y tú?- se defendió Carlos.

-¡Basta!- gritó Laura haciéndoles callar-. Vámonos de aquí ya.

A simple vista parecía furiosa, pero en realidad su enfado solo disimulaba un terror que cada vez se hacía más grande en su interior. Quería salir de allí y quería hacerlo cuanto antes, por lo que fingió seguridad y avanzó entre los árboles, los dos chicos la siguieron en silencio.

La noche era fría y silenciosa, no se escuchaba nada más que el viento entre las hojas y los pasos de tres pares de pies avanzando inseguros por el bosque. Iván y Carlos tenían linternas, y avanzaban detrás de Laura iluminando su camino, confiando en que ella sabía por dónde iba, aunque lo cierto era que la niña no tenía clara la dirección que debían tomar. Su mirada se perdía entre las ramas intentando ver algún destello metálico, pero lo único que descubrió fue una extraña forma más adelante, tras dudar un momento decidió avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- se extrañó Carlos adelantándose para iluminar, pero se llevó una decepción-. Bah, solo es un árbol. ¿No era por aquí, o es que te has perdido?

Laura no dijo nada, los tres había salido a un amplio camino de tierra en medio del bosque, y en el centro se podía ver un gran árbol sin hojas que daba escalofríos. Laura dejó de mirar el árbol para enfrentarse a la acusación de Carlos.

-¡A mí no me eches la culpa, fuiste tú el que nos trajo aquí! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-¡Pero tú nos has perdido, creía que sabías el camino!

-Chicos…

-¡Eres un imbécil, si no le hubieras quitado ese estúpido colgante a Iván esto no habría pasado! ¿Y ahora qué? Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir este camino, tiene que haber una puerta en algún lado.

-¿Y si no la hay?

-¡Chicos!

Carlos y Laura se volvieron hacia Iván, sorprendidos por la interrupción.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó bruscamente Laura.

-Bueno, es que… ahí hay algo- murmuró él, algo cortado.

-¿Eh?- los ojos de la chica se fijaron entonces en aquello que señalaba su amigo.

Allí, pegado a la corteza del oscuro árbol, había una hoja de papel que parecía arrancada de un cuaderno, Laura se acercó un poco para verla mejor. Alguien había dibujado burdamente unos árboles y una figura que parecía una persona entre ellos. Era muy simple, como si lo hubiera dibujado un niño pequeño, pero había algo en él que hizo estremecerse a la niña y crecer aquella sensación de inseguridad en ella. Estaba tan absorta en el dibujo que se sorprendió cuando una mano lo arrancó de la corteza de un tirón.

-¿Y esto?- comentó Carlos acercándose la hoja a la cara para verla mejor-. Solo es un ridículo dibujo, no perdamos más el tiempo, tenemos que irnos.

Se puso en marcha, iluminando el camino con su linterna y volviéndose para ver si sus compañeros le seguían. Laura avanzó lentamente, sin poder dejar de pensar que algo iba mal, algo iba muy mal. No habría sabido explicarlo, pero sentía que una extraña tensión había inundado el ambiente desde el mismo momento en el que Carlos había quitado la hoja del árbol. Por mucho que no creyera en cuentos de fantasmas, ahora más que nunca estaba deseando salir de allí.

* * *

**Yo no entendí qué hacía el niño del juego en el bosque, de noche, buscando las páginas del cuaderno, pero esta es mi versión.**

**¿Críticas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Insultos? ¿Reviews en general?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen, no existen…"

Ese pensamiento flotaba en la mente de Laura, intentando ocultar su miedo irracional, un terror que nunca antes había sentido y que invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero aunque la lógica la decía que no había nada que temer, el corazón la gritaba que había algo en el bosque de lo que debía huir, algo de lo que no podía esconderse.

"No seas estúpida, solo es tu imaginación" Se repitió por enésima vez.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó, no soportaba más aquel silencio que reinaba en el bosque-. ¿Es que no podéis ir más deprisa?

-Vale, no hace falta que grites- respondió Carlos apretando el paso.

Los dos andaban por el camino de tierra rodeados por un manto vegetal que lo ocultaba todo, sobre ellos se extendía un cielo despejado y sin luna. Iván iba un poco más atrás, sin apartar la mirada de la página que habían encontrado en el árbol y que Carlos había tirado, pero él había recogido. A Laura le daba escalofríos mirarle, el niño parecía hipnotizado por aquel dibujo mal hecho, especialmente por el monigote que parecía un ser humano, y no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que lo había encontrado.

-Ehmmm… creo que ahí hay algo- dijo al fin Carlos.

Laura se giró hacia donde señalaba esperanzada, pero se llevó una decepción. Sobre los árboles se podía ver una gran columna que no era parte del bosque, no era una salida, pero suponía un cambio.

-¿Qué crees que es?- preguntó Carlos acercándose para alumbrar con la linterna.

-¿Es seguro acercarse?- preguntó preocupada Laura. No la gustaba la idea de abandonar el camino que estaban siguiendo para meterse en el bosque, pero Carlos ya estaba adentrándose entre los árboles.

La niña miró nerviosa a Iván, que había vuelto a centrar su atención en el dibujo después de un rápido vistazo a la columna, y decidió que lo mejor sería no separarse, así que siguió al rubio. Iván la imitó y los dos se guiaron por la luz de la linterna hasta que llegaron junto a Carlos, quien se había detenido junto a la columna y la alumbraba con curiosidad.

-Creo que es un silo- comentó al ver que sus compañeros llegaban.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la niña fijándose mejor, parecía que Carlos tenía razón-. ¿Y hemos dejado el camino por esto?

-Podría significar que hay algún edificio cerca, a lo mejor encontramos a alguien que nos ayuda a salir.

-¡Podría, o podríamos perdernos aún más!- respondió ella, se estaba volviendo a enfadar, pero en ese momento se fijó en algo que estaba pegado en la pared del silo. Aquello era… No podía ser.

-Mira, yo solo quería ayudar, pero si tú tienes una idea mejor para… ¿Qué haces?- Carlos se cortó al ver que Laura había dejado de prestarle atención.

La niña se había quedado de piedra observando una página de cuaderno muy parecida a la que habían encontrado antes, pero en esta habían escrito escrito "LEAVE ME ALONE" (dejadme solo). La arrancó del silo para verla mejor y se la enseñó a su compañero.

-¿Qué te parece?- intentó que la voz no la temblara al hablar, lo cierto es que el pánico la estaba volviendo a invadir.

Carlos recogió la hoja y la iluminó con su linterna, pero no pareció impresionarle mucho.

- Solo es basura, pero es la prueba de que hay alguien por aquí. Creo que tenía yo razón, después de todo.

-¿Es que no lo has leído?- preguntó ella con aprensión-. "Dejadme solo", si hay alguien aquí no creo que se alegre de vernos. Tenemos que irnos, ahora.

Él sonrió torciendo la boca, como si le pareciera gracioso que su amiga estuviera tan nerviosa.

-¿Tienes miedo? – adivinó-. Esto lo habrá escrito alguien que quería gastar una broma, solo eso. O quizá tienes miedo por los rumores del fantasma ¿es eso?- la expresión de la cara de Laura hablaba por sí misma, Carlos soltó una exclamación triunfal- ¡Es eso! ¡Lo sabía, tienes miedo del fantasma! ¡Ey, Iván!, ¿Has escuchado eso? ¿Iván…?

Laura se había puesto roja de vergüenza, horas antes se habría reído de cualquiera que tuviese miedo en su situación, pero algo había cambiado. Era aquella sensación de terror irracional que invadía su pecho y hacía que su corazón se acelerara hasta límites dolorosos. Pero se centró en el presente, Carlos miraba con curiosidad a Iván, que no había reaccionado ni participado en la conversación.

-¿Iván? ¿Qué te pasa, has visto un fantasma?- bromeó Carlos, pero la expresión del otro no cambió, el rubio cambió de actitud-. ¿Estás bien?

Laura se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien. Ni mucho menos. Iván estaba pálido y sudaba ligeramente, sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos de par en par mirando fijamente un punto en algún lugar detrás de Carlos y sus pupilas temblaban, el resto de su rostro se había quedado congelado en una mueca de terror que había hecho ponerse serio a su compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- el rubio puso su mano en el hombro de Iván para agitarlo, intentando que reaccionara.

-Está… ahí…- las dos palabras salieron de su boca como un susurro, Carlos no las entendió enseguida, pero Laura sí y se volvió en un acto reflejo hacia donde estaba mirando el chico.

Y entonces supo qué era lo que había aterrorizado a su amigo. A esa distancia era difícil distinguirlo de los árboles y ramas que le rodeaban, pero cuando la niña fijó sus ojos en él no pudo apartarlos, como si estuviese hipnotizada. Era un hombre alto y delgado, o eso parecía, vestía una especie de traje negro y permanecía estático junto a un árbol observándoles. O lo estaría haciendo, de haber tenido ojos con los que hacerlo.

Laura sintió cómo su sangre se congelaba en las venas, paralizada de puro terror ante la visión del ser sin rostro, la criatura retratada en aquel extraño dibujo que tenía Iván. No sabía de dónde había salido ni cuánto tiempo llevaba siguiéndoles, pero supo sin duda que él era el causante de los extraños sentimientos que la habían atormentado. Sentimientos que ahora eran más intensos que nunca.

-Vámonos… ¡Vámonos de aquí!- logró exclamar cuando pudo reaccionar, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

-Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?- Carlos la miró extrañado y con cierta burla-. ¿De qué tenéis miedo?

Laura le miró con incredulidad, ¿Es que no lo había visto? ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? No la importó, Iván fue el primero en reaccionar apartando al rubio y echando a correr en dirección opuesta al fantasma o lo que fuera aquello. Laura le secundó sin importarla ya lo que pensara Carlos de ella, tan solo quería salir de allí, escapar, esconderse…

-¿Chicos? – la voz de Carlos quedó atrás y apenas llegó a sus compañeros-. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Se quedó mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido unos momentos, sin comprender nada pero sospechando lo que pasaba. "Cobardes, escuchan una historia de fantasmas y salen corriendo a la mínima, y yo que pensaba que Laura aguantaría…" Con una sonrisa de superioridad volvió a mirar el papel que tenía en la mano.

-"Dejadme solo", hay que ser idiota para asustarse por esta tontería- comentó, tiró el papel a un lado y se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros antes de que les perdiera.

Pero se detuvo cuando tan solo había dado un paso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta la nuca y provocó que le temblara la linterna en la mano. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación? Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, mientras su mente burbujeaba con absurdas ideas acerca de fantasmas. No era posible, pero aún así… Dejándose guiar por un extraño presentimiento, se dio la vuelta muy lentamente. La luz de la linterna tembló, pero no se detuvo hasta que alumbró una figura humanoide que estaba a escasos metros del niño. Carlos abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido escapó de su boca.

Lo último que pudo pensar, antes de que su mente se viera invadida por una horrible visión entrecortada de un hombre sin rostro, era que aquella criatura a la que había venido a buscar al bosque le había encontrado a él primero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí.**

**Esta es la tercera parte de Noche sin Luna, con más protagonismo para Slender, que la disfrutéis.**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Laura había dejado de ver la luz de la linterna de Iván, pero no por eso dejó de correr. Iba a ciegas, chocando contra los árboles y tropezando con raíces, las lágrimas habían empezado a cear por sus mejillas sin que ella se preocupara por contenerlas. Finalmente llegó a un camino de tierra como el que había dejado atrás, pero no se sintió más tranquila.

Se detuvo en el centro para recobrar el aliento y entonces se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba perdida en el bosque, había perdido de vista a sus compañeros y no tenía linterna ni comida. Por alguna extraña razón, eso no la preocupó tanto como el recuerdo de la extraña figura humanoide que había visto en el bosque, aún tenía escalofríos, pero luchó por controlarse.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó en voz alta, necesitaba escuchar una voz para soportar la tensión-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Miró a su alrededor con temor, esperando ver aparecer de repente un hombre trajeado entre la oscuridad, pero nada ocurrió y empezaba a dudar de lo que había visto. Quizá tan solo había sido su imaginación, a lo mejor había hecho el ridículo y no había nada de lo que preocuparse… Agitó la cabeza, aquello que había sentido era muy real, no podía haber sido solo su imaginación. De cualquier forma tenía que ponerse en movimiento, tenía que encontrar a Iván y a Carlos.

-Espero que Carlos esté bien…- comentó para sí misma mientras empezaba a andar por el camino-. No debería haberme separado de él. Es un idiota, pero es mi amigo…

Pasaron unos minutos eternos sin que la niña viera algo importante, tan solo caminaba por el sendero echando miradas asustadas a su alrededor cada vez que escuchaba el viento entre las ramas, pero no vio nada de interés. Finalmente distinguió algo: una especie de edificio bajo de aspecto abandonado, el camino se detenía en él. Tenía un aspecto tétrico, pero la niña casi se alegró de encontrarlo, podría ser un punto de encuentro si sus compañeros pasaban por allí.

-¿Hola?- gritó-. ¿Carlos? ¿Iván? ¿Hay alguien?

Aunque sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta no pudo evitar hacerse ilusiones, que se desvanecieron cuando no escuchó a nadie. Miró a su alrededor, tampoco vio a nadie, así que decidió entrar en aquel lugar y probar suerte. Se asomó unos pasos al interior del edificio y descubrió que se trataba de una especie de baño, el suelo y las paredes eran de baldosas y, como sospechaba, estaba sucio y abandonado. No quiso entrar más, era un lugar siniestro y dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo dentro, así que dio la vuelta y salió.

Pero se quedó estancada en la puerta, paralizada de terror. Estaba allí, la había seguido de alguna forma y la había encontrado. El fantasma la esperaba en la misma posición que antes, pero esta vez la niña se percató de algunos detalles con más claridad: era más alto y delgado de lo que la había parecido en un principio, con unos brazos exageradamente largos; y tampoco se había dado cuenta de unos extraños jirones negros que le salían de la espalda y se agitaban en el aire como si fuesen tentáculos. Laura retrocedió hasta la pared y se quedó allí conteniendo la respiración unos instantes, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante la aterradora visión.

Cuando logró que sus piernas la obedecieran dio media vuelta y se adentró en el edificio corriendo, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, con la única idea de huir ocupando su mente. Los baños tenían varios pasillos, la niña no conocía el camino y se coló por el primero que vio, pero se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Buscó desesperadamente la salida del pequeño laberinto rezando por no cruzarse con el fantasma, y acabó tropezando con algo escalofriantemente familiar. Colgado en una pared había una desgastada página de cuaderno con un dibujo en ella: "ALWAIS WATCHES. NO EYES" (Siempre vigila. Sin ojos) acompañado de lo que parecía una cara con dos cruces en lugar de ojos.

Muda de asombro, la niña recogió la hoja y la observó mejor. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué era la criatura que la perseguía y por qué había encontrado páginas que hablaban de ella? ¿Cómo podía escapar de aquella pesadilla? No tenía ninguna respuesta, lo único que tenía era la sensación de que se hundía cada vez más en un agujero de oscuridad y no lograba dar con la salida. Lo más importante era localizar a sus amigos, luego ya pensarían en algo todos juntos, con ese pensamiento dándola ánimos la chica se guardó el papel y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encontrar la salida.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco dejándola un momento sin aliento, debió haber pensado antes que no la iba a resultar tan fácil. Allí estaba aquel ser, el fantasma o lo que fuera, medio oculto tras una esquina pero sin duda mirándola con su rostro sin ojos y con los tentáculos agitándose en su espalda. Aunque no se movió y a esa distancia no podía hacerla nada, la niña no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo huyendo de él. Por suerte encontró una salida y logró escapar del edificio sin mirar atrás, en dirección a unos grandes tanques de agua que había cerca.

Se metió entre ellos, buscando inútilmente un refugio o algo que la pudiera proteger, hasta que giró bruscamente tras uno de ellos y se dio de bruces con alguien. Cayó al suelo y retrocedió asustada, pensando que el fantasma la había vuelto a encontrar, pero entonces escuchó con infinito alivio una voz conocida.

-La… ¿Laura? – era Iván, el niño la alumbró con su linterna para asegurarse de que era ella antes de ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella no dijo nada, tan solo le abrazó con fuerza como si fuera lo más valioso en el mundo. El chico se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió a su abrazo hasta que se calmó. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Y-yo… -tartamudeó ella-. Salí corriendo, dejé a Carlos atrás. Después me perdí y apareció el fantasma…

La voz se le quebró en un sollozo y volvió a abrazar a Iván, en esos momentos se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos y de todo el miedo que había pasado. El niño también la abrazó, se sentía igual de asustado que ella, pero estar juntos les daba fuerzas.

-¿Crees que Carlos estará bien?- murmuró Laura preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero eso espero- respondió Iván.

Se hizo el silencio, el niño buscó otro tema de conversación antes de que la situación se volviera más tensa.

-Antes encontré otra página de cuaderno- dijo. Laura observó la hoja que le enseñaba, en la que aparecía el fantasma sin rostro rodeado por una docena de "NO". La chica se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo también encontré una como esa, ¿Crees que las ha dejado el fantasma?

-Eso parece…

Laura miró su reloj con preocupación, era un bonito objeto de color dorado y la niña le tenía mucho aprecio, pero descubrió con sorpresa que se había detenido poco después de las doce y las agujas no se movían más. Agitó la cabeza para alejar los malos presentimientos de su mente, aquello era muy raro.

-Bueno, no vamos a solucionar nada aquí, será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento- dijo entonces para intentar animar a Iván.

Laura le agarró de la mano y tiró de él con fuerza para reemprender el camino, el chico tuvo que seguirla. Lo cierto es que ella no sentía tanta seguridad como aparentaba, ni mucho menos, pero tener a Iván a su lado la daba fuerzas para seguir. Además, agarraba su mano no solo para guiarle, sino porque con aquella tensión encima sentía que no podría aguantar si se separaba de él otra vez. La niña se asomó con precaución por detrás de un tanque y no vio ni rastro del fantasma, así que ambos continuaron su camino. No sabían hacia dónde ir, pero tenían claro que no querían quedarse quietos, por lo que dejaron que el bosque se los tragara de nuevo.

* * *

**Espero tener la última parte lista pronto.**

**Any review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento el retraso.**

Los dos niños corrían por el bosque, sin una dirección fija, tan solo esperando encontrar alguna pista que les condujera a la par de veces distinguieron una figura trajeada a lo lejos entre los árboles, pero apretaron el paso en dirección contraria, cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegaron a un lugar diferente. Se trataba de dos paredes de ladrillo puestas en X, algo extraño en medio del bosque.

Allí pararon unos momentos a descansar sin apartar la mirada del bosque, preparados para salir corriendo a la menor señal de peligro. Laura miró nerviosa su reloj, pero recordó que ahora no funcionaba y se sintió aún más insegura. Entonces Iván descubrió algo y se lo enseñó a su compañera:

-Mira- dijo alzando una página de cuaderno nueva que había encontrado en la pared.

-¿Otra?- murmuró ella, asustada. Se preguntó cuántas más habría, tenía la sensación de que a cada hoja que encontraban aquel ser estaba más cerca.

Pero el contenido de la última había llamado la atención de Iván, allí ponía: "HELP ME" (Ayúdame), se lo hizo notar a su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno, creo que nos está pidiendo ayuda.

-Eso parece.

-¿No lo ves? El fantasma nos está pidiendo ayuda, ¿y si no nos persigue para hacernos daño?

Ella meditó aquella posibilidad, pero la rechazó enseguida. Lo cierto es que tenía demasiado miedo para suponer que esa criatura sin rostro tenía buenas intenciones.

-Olvídalo Iván, será mejor que nos vallamos ya de aquí.

-Pero…

No pudo decir nada, su expresión se congeló en el rostro mientras su pulso se aceleraba, tenía la mirada clavada en un punto detrás de la niña. Laura supo lo que había visto antes de poder darse la vuelta y compartir su terror. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo habían oído llegar, ni tampoco habían detectado ningún movimiento; pero el fantasma sin rostro les había encontrado, y estaba a escasos metros de ellos observándoles inmóvil.

Pasaron unos instantes aterradores en los que la niña deseó echar a correr, pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado y se negaban a obedecer, su mente estaba atrapada en aquella visión fantasmal que la había perseguido como en una pesadilla. No fue ella la que reaccionó primero; sorprendida vio que Iván se movía un poco, como dudando, antes de dar un paso en dirección al ser.

-¿I-Iván?- tartamudeó sin poder controlarse.

-No te asustes, Laura… creo que no quiere hacernos daño…- murmuró él, avanzó un par de pasos más hasta quedar delante del fantasma-. ¿Verdad?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la criatura, que ni siquiera movió un músculo. Iván lo interpretó como una buena señal, así que dio otro paso cargado de esperanza.

-Buscabas ayuda… por eso dejaste las notas ¿no?- con el último paso se situó junto a él, mirando para arriba ya que el fantasma le sacaba varias cabezas-. Y no quieres hacernos daño ¿verdad?

Con sorpresa, Laura contempló la primera reacción del ser: había inclinado la cabeza para clavar su rostro sin ojos en Iván. El chico sonrió ligeramente, sentía que había acertado y que no era una criatura malvada, después de todo. Pero entonces escuchó un leve sonido, en medio del silencio del bosque, que le hizo bajar la mirada hacia la mano del fantasma, donde un cristal se había roto al apretar demasiado.

Lo reconoció enseguida, aunque tardó en asimilar la información, ya que era demasiado aterrador. La blanca mano del fantasma sostenía un objeto roto de alambre y cristal: eran las gafas de Carlos.

-No…- murmuró aterrado, sin poder reaccionar.

Finalmente Laura logró moverse, gritando el nombre de su amigo sin atreverse a acercarse más a él. Iván volvió la cabeza hacia ella, sus pupilas temblaban en sus ojos de puro terror, pero no podía moverse porque uno de los tentáculos del fantasma estaba enroscado en su brazo, aprisionándolo. No intentó liberarse, algo dentro de él le decía que ya estaba perdido, por lo que solo pronunció dos últimas palabras dedicadas a la chica.

-Laura… corre…

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, la chica quiso gritar y acudir a su lado, ayudarle, pero en ese instante los tentáculos de la criatura parecieron cobrar vida todos a la vez y se agitaron con furia. La mano del fantasma que no sostenía las gafas se cerró sobre el cuello del niño y le obligó a mirarle… Laura no pudo aguantarlo más, echó a correr desesperada internándose en el bosque, segundos después escuchó el último grito de terror y dolor de Iván.

**...**

Corría, tropezaba y se chocaba con las ramas, pero se enderezaba y seguía corriendo. ¿Los fantasmas no existen? Una voz en su cabeza la torturaba con recuerdos de Iván y de Carlos, compañeros a los que había dejado detrás, abandonados a su suerte.

Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas, su respiración entrecortada se dejaba llevar por su desesperación y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar su corazón aquel ritmo. Finalmente tropezó con tanta fuerza que cayó de bruces al suelo. Se enderezó lentamente, sin fuerzas, y miró delante de ella. Había unas rocas grandes juntas, y logró distinguir algo familiar pegado a una de ellas: una página de cuaderno. Se acercó, cojeando y sollozando, y la arrancó para observarla mejor.

"CAN'T RUN" (No puedes correr)

Sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la roca para no caerse. Se volvió lentamente sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar detrás suya: el fantasma estaba junto a ella, sin siquiera haberle oído seguirla. Pero el miedo ya no la importaba, estaba demasiado cansada para huir y su mente ya estaba herida por la pérdida de sus dos amigos; se sentía como la mosca que había caído en una telaraña y solo podía esperar la muerte. Unas últimas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla mientras se fijaba en las manos del fantasma; junto a las gafas de Carlos distinguió otro objeto manchado de sangre: el colgante de Iván, el comienzo de toda aquella pesadilla.

Los tentáculos de la criatura la rodearon y envolvieron con suavidad, casi con delicadeza, pero Laura sabía que no podía escapar de ellos. Como la araña que envuelve en seda a la mosca que ha caído en su poder. Finalmente, su rostro infantil también quedó oculto por ellos, y su última mirada se clavó en el fantasma antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad.

Aquella noche tres pequeños objetos descansaban en un claro del bosque, como a la espera de que alguien tropezara con ellos: unas gafas rotas, un colgante y un reloj dorado que no funcionaba. Las tres pruebas de que tres niños se habían internado en aquel bosque una noche sin luna.

¿Y tú? ¿Crees en los cuentos de fantasmas?

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**En un principio, el final iba a ser "feliz", pero la verdad es que no le pegaba nada. No sé si es que el final del juego me decepcionó, **

**si no sé escribir finales felices, o si de verdad este es el adecuado.**

**En cualquier caso, gracias por leer hasta el final.**


End file.
